


As Daylight Dims

by goldenforestprince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Drabble, Fluff, Home, M/M, Massage, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenforestprince/pseuds/goldenforestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day, Steve and Bucky relax at the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Daylight Dims

The sunlight had dimmed around them, but neither of them cared to shift from the position. Bucky’s feet were propped up on the Captain’s lap, helpless to the insistent yet gentle kneading of muscles he shyly offered. It was an intimacy that was all but foreign to them after living so long without it, but they had been slowly dancing around the issue with all the time they now spent together since the night Bucky had found his way and broken into Steve’s apartment… which none of the other Avengers knew about, but Bucky had somehow managed to sniff his way into finding nonetheless.

Bucky’s head leaned against his palm, far too lax to offer any snarky comments to the gentle way the blond massaged his feet. Steve was about to ask if he wanted to head to the couch, which would be more comfortable for both of them, when Bucky’s head slipped out of his hand and bumped against the table. Incredibly, his friend didn’t wake up. Steve’s eyebrows raised at the sight. It was amazing what a good old-fashioned home-cooked meal could do to a man who was exhausted beyond measure.

Their food long forgotten on the table, Steve leaned over and scooped Bucky’s lean frame into his arms, the brunet’s head lolling against him. Steve tried to ignore the way the man’s cheekbones seemed far too prominent, vowing to make sure there was more food scattered around the apartment to encourage him to scavenge more. He forced against the smile that crept across his lips when he heard a soft snore from the ex-assassin. It would be a while yet before they could go back to what they were, if they ever did, but Steve knew that he would take care of the man in his arms every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Have an idea for a fic you want me to write? Let me know in the comments! <3


End file.
